Lili Turns to Evil
by SkyeSiobhan
Summary: Just a slight "what if" had Lili decided Good was not the life for her... more to come
1. Default Chapter

~*Disclaimer*~ I didn't come up with these characters. Lili, Darkness, and Jack aren't of my own imagination, as much as I wish they were. This story is a variation of characters I've loved for a long time. Please feel free to comment as you see fit.  
  
  
  
Wandering through this new and strange room, Lili came across several things that caught her interest. The huge roaring fire, the whinnying unicorn chained close to it, and so much darkness! Everything was painted black, or covered in shadows. But something glittered and drew Lili's attention. Coming closer she identified a mirrored chest. Lili came up to it and opened it and her eyes widened in awe. She reached in with a delicate touch and lifted out a bejeweled necklace, with layers upon layers of diamonds. Suddenly, music sprang up from around her and out of the shadows came a dress, dancing with a will of its own.  
  
Lili spun in circles, dancing with the dress, feeling the music pulsate through her, swirling in rhythmic circles, caught up in a dizziness that was subliminally perfect. Feeling the waves of the of the symphony, with the flames from the surrounding fires making her pearlescent skin glow with a light anew.   
  
Darkness watched from self created shadows, watching this ballet of instinctual movement, coveting this innocent, knowing that she would be his, that all he must do was to select a time. To steal this purity, would be his greatest achievement. Well, besides the unicorn, he thought as he gave the animal a glare. She whinnied and kicked as if in response to this passing glance, shaking her magnificent head in protest to the chains that held her.  
  
Bringing his attention back to his innocent bride-to-be, watching her in her naivety as she enjoyed her dance, not knowing the evil future that awaited her.  
  
As Lili danced, unaware how Darkness was breathing down her neck, she fell into a sync with the dancing dress, spinning and swirling, driving deep into her very being until she opened her eyes and found she was no longer wearing her torn white dress, but the very one she'd been dancing with, on her body, tight, black and revealing. Everything she had been taught not to be, not to want. As she looked at this new self, she smiled inwardly, a new goddess of darkness emerging from deep within, just as Darkness himself emerged, making his presence known to Lili.  
  
Lili's breath was caught in her throat, as the beast made its way towards her, causing her to faint away. Darkness knelt down on the cold stone besides Lili, bringing his face close to hers as to give her a kiss. As his lips where a scant breath away from hers, her eyes opened in fear and she tried move away from him.   
  
"I think not, my dear," came the low voice, vibrating in her ears.  
  
He could smell her fear and hear her heart slam in her chest. He gave a slow smile, enjoying the ambrosia of her, seeing her eyes tear.  
  
Darkness wanted more of that sweet smell, lowering his head into the crook of Lili's smooth white neck, breathing in and out slowly, letting his breath tickle the fine hairs along that perfect neck.  
  
The repulsion Lili felt was slowly being lifted and being replaced by something new, and very frightening to her.  
  
Her evil counterpart could sense this in her, realizing that he was beginning to win over this innocent creature, this girl who was so pure, she could touch unicorns. The very thought of her corruption drove him mad. Her flesh pressed under his was so cool to the touch, and her skin was like the finest silks. He ran a sharp claw along her jaw line and when she trembled beneath him, he gave a deep chuckle that startled her.  
  
"Get off of me, you disgusting beast!" she ranted, "I want nothing to do with you!"  
  
"Your voice says one thing, and your body," he said as he ran his clawed hands down her jaw again, "says another, my bride."  
  
"I will NEVER be your bride! You are insane if you think it to be so," she said, her voice trembling as she tried to find conviction to stand behind her words.  
  
Darkness looked down at her and to Lili it seemed that he hadn't even heard a word she's said. What he was really noticing was the vulnerable position he had her in. He hadn't even tasted her lips yet, and he realized if he shifted slightly, he would be nestled quite firmly between her thighs. His beauty was to preoccupied trying to be angry to notice such trivialities. He wondered if she even knew that her maidenhead was in jeopardy. This just made him grin slowly, sending chills down Lili's spine.  
  
Lili shook, wondering why she felt so strange, knowing she should struggle, but as Darkness dipped his head again towards her lips, she inwardly prayed that he wouldn't stop this time.  
  
Lili's prayers were answered.  
  
As his lips touched his, a shock of electricity shot through Lili. His kiss was nothing like Jack's soft and warm kisses. His lips pressed hers, hard and needing and she felt her arms slip around his huge neck and pull him closer. She felt her breath being taken away from her, as if she was dying, but at the same time, parts of her body she didn't know she had were coming to life, as if waking from a long slumber.   
  
Shivering with desire, Lili began to forget. Forget about unicorns. Forget about sunlight. Forget about Jack. All she knew was what she felt. And what she felt was positively sinful.  
  
Darkness felt himself getting caught up in his actions with this girl. He felt her begin to writhe and pull at his flesh, bringing him closer to her. These purely instinctual reactions made his desire rise. He needed this girl, this human, this incredible enchantress. He moved his head down, using his pointy-tipped tongue to draw circles from her neck to the valley of her breasts. Using a claw, his slit her dress the further down her stomach, exposing more of her creamy white skin and the top of a dark patch of hair.  
  
Lili was going out of her mind with want. She didn't know what she wanted, but she knew if she didn't get it soon, she would die from the need. Her skin was afire and the lower Darkness moved down her torso, the more she began to squirm. She felt the cool air hit her skin mixed with hot breath and her breathing became erratic. She was ready to do anything to release this tension.   
  
Darkness, however did not want to take his pretty new possession so soon. He wanted to play with her for a bit. With his tongue, he enjoyed the taste of her skin, so fresh and clean. Teasing her navel, traveling back up to her nipples, which had peaked in hopes of being noticed. He began to trace each of her areolas slowly, feeling her back arch underneath him. Her legs instinctively began to spread. This prompted Darkness to slit the rest of her dress down the front, lifting his head from her breasts and going straight to her swollen female core.   
  
Lili gasped in shock and delight as this new sensation took over her body. She felt as if her body were in the fires that surrounded them, her nerves pulsating within her, causing waves of a new pleasure, a pleasure so divine, it had to be evil.   



	2. Chapter 2

As Lili writhed around, her mind reeling with new thoughts, new emotions, and her body entering a new realm, Darkness was becoming very much aware how this little fallen angel could prove to be his greatest treasure. With his pointy tongue, he blithely licked and caressed her beautiful wet pearl, which was growing increasingly more wanton with this new found attention. Darkness felt the need to fill her, to join the natural rhythms that Lili's body was already dancing to, but he knew that this was the time to initiate her, to slowly guide her to the pleasures her body could afford.  
  
And he knew exactly what he wanted to do.  
  
Darkness continued to dip into Lili's womanly cleft, leaving her right thigh draped around his neck, as an assurance that he wouldn't leave this place he had taken her. He took a heavy hand and slid it up the pale skin of her other leg, slowly at first, lightly stroking it and feeling the heat as he drew closer to the place where his own lips resided. Lili bucked under this new sensation, as tears streamed from her eyes from the exhilaration of his touch. Darkness, sensed she was to peak and clawed at her inner thigh, causing a drop of blood to form, all the while continuously kissing her core, driving Lili over the edge, sending her hips into an ancient dance.  
  
Lili became aware of a woman's cry of pain and her eyes flew open as she became startled, and then amazed as she realized the cries emitted from her own throat. This was not sweet, this was not gentle. But this, she now realized was what she wanted, no, what she needed.  
  
Lili began to sob softly, and Darkness smiled.  
  
"I told you, you would be mine" he drawled, licking his lips for added effect, "and so you are."  
  
Lili went to turn, to crawl away, but a large hand laid claim to her creamy leg.  
  
"Leave me alone!!" she screamed, panic building inside of her. It was not a fearful panic, but something decidedly more exciting. Even as she cried the words, she knew it was all she truly feared. That he would stop, leave her like this, lost in ecstacy, confusion, fear and need.  
  
Darkness kneeled up, grabbed her hips with his huge hands and lifted them to his mouth, causing Lili to fall back against the tattered remains of her dress. With her knees over his massive shoulders, and looking up at him, she felt humiliated as he stared at her most private of places. A humiliation that just moments ago was no where to be found.  
  
"My sweetness has a wound," he remarked, glancing at the small puncture wound he himself had caused, "shall I dress it? Or shall I give myself this treat?"  
  
Not waiting for an answer, he lowered his lips and drank from the scarlet droplets that rolled down her thigh, letting them mingle with Lili's other juices in his mouth. The nectar was so sweet and divine he craved more and began to suckle softly and slowly, then harder with his increasing need.  
  
Darkness pulled his head away, knowing if he continued to drink, he could possibly kill her, and he very much wanted her alive. Letting the blood of this innocent flow through his veins, becoming one with him, it was all so delicious.  
  
Lili was dizzy from it all, the anticipation of what awaited her was driving her mad. She almost didn't care what happened, she just wanted to know how incredible she was going to feel.  
  
Darkness lifted her, and placed her on shaky feet. She stood, waiving slightly, as he slipped the remnants of her discarded gown off her body. Her new master stood and watched as the fire light played havoc with the shadows on her body, like faeries playing games. With his eyes, he slowly followed the curve of her hip, up to her waist and to the roundness of her breast. He took her hand and she followed him willingly as he led her through the mirror from which he came.  
  
On the other side of the mirror was a vast room. Lili looked around and what caught her eye most was an incredibly large bed at the far wall, near one of the two fire places. A huge mirror wall lay opposite the fire places, making the room glow and Lili started as she caught her reflection. She saw her naked body, covered only slightly by her unbound hair and her skin glowed with a sheen of delight. Lili was intrigued by her image and walked closer to the mirror, lightly touching her flesh as though she had never seen it before.  
  
Darkness approached from behind, towering over her slight frame, enjoying her moment of vanity.  
  
"You are truly a sight to behold, my bride," he said, his voice sending shivers down her spine.  
  
He leaned forward, letting his breath fall over her skin like a warm blanket. He slid his massive hands down her sides and tasted the sweet flesh of her neck, while feeling the silk of her skin. Lili felt the pressure building between her thighs again, and began to lean back into Darkness, feeling his heat against her.  
  
Darkness needed her to complete him, to feel her legs flank his torso, to watch her ride him. He decided it was time to prepare her body to receive him. He let his clawed fingers scrape along the silhouette of her form, causing small red lines to appear in their wake. He took one finger and wetted it with her ever present arousal and began to tease the peak of her pleasure.  
  
Lili, completely fascinated, watched his hands, the contrast of his skin to hers, and watched as he began to penetrate her womanhood. His finger was so large and invasive, her small body had a difficult time adjusting to it. She tried to squirm away, but his other massive hand held her firm against him. Which is when she realized his finger was the least of her problems. Behind her, she felt a massive, throbbing piece of flesh, and she knew what it was awaiting. Darkness continued to slide his claw carefully in and out of her, all the while, his thumb teasing her swollen bud. Lili felt herself adjust to this, and began to relax against him, feeling the pleasure building within her. Darkness seized this opportunity to slide another finger inside of her. Lili gasped a little moan, and she began to arch her back and her eyes flew to his, as reflected in the mirror. She craved his touch and began to pulse her hips to his fingers movements, as she reached up and began to caress her breast.  
  
Such a display was not gone unnoticed by her tormentor, who slid a third finger in, this time penetrating her deeply causing her to gasp as he made contact with her maidenhead.  
  
"Don't worry, my desire, this will hurt when I enter you," he purred out as he slid his fingers out of her body, making her ache for more. He led her to the bed, where he lied down on his back, making his manhood jut out from his body.  
  
"Now, take me into your mouth," he commanded.  
  
Lili's mouth fell open in amazement. She didn't know what to do, but she knew what she wanted to do. She straddled his thigh, and seated herself on it, and began to slowly lick the shaft, letting her soft tongue leave a trail on it. Try as she may she could not fit it in her mouth, but it didn't stop her from giving attention to all his flesh.  
  
"Wicked temptress," growled at her, "I think it's time you learned to ride."  
  
He removed her from his thigh and had her straddle him, placing the tip of his shaft in between her nether lips, and slowly slid her down the length of his manhood. Lili visibly cringed and began to tense as the pressure built up against her shield.  
  
"I told you this would hurt. Now, whether or not it is unpleasant, is entirely up to you. Touch us, feel us together."  
  
Lili slid her hand down her torso, and touched where they were joined. Feeling that their flesh was throbbing in unison, Lili slid her hand even further down, spreading her juices, and now a bit of her blood down his cock, and then came back up to her own woman's flesh and began to stroke it and make small circles, relaxing her hips, and helping Darkness succeed in impaling her upon himself.  
  
Lili's fingers dug into her thighs with the pain of his invasion, and she began to whimper. She felt him fill her completely, his hands cupping her round rear, and slowly he began to lift and lower her again. This time, the pain was less, and Lili didn't mind so much. What she enjoyed in particular was the look of complete possession that Darkness held in his eyes. He held her as she started to find her own rhythm, riding him of her own free will, letting his hands roam all over her, pinching her nipples, scratching her bottom, fondling her breasts. Faster and faster she rode him, and he became aware of himself beginning to give in to her tightness. As she arched her back and began to rub her clit, he could feel her beginning to climax. Riding harder and harder, she left him no choice but to climax himself, releasing his pent up energy as she collapsed onto his chest  
  
It was then she knew he was right, that he was hers and she belonged only to the dark, the night, the evil that was inside. 


End file.
